


Constellation

by MissyMallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: There was only a fine line of differences between two individuals who were born with the same identical faces;Eyes and Personalities.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Constellation

"We need you to be Harry's boyfriend."

There were a few moments of silence before it was broken by the loud laugh of disbelief coming from the last person Harry wanted to be in this plan of theirs.

"I'm sorry," said Malfoy, after he calmed down and Harry just had to roll his eyes because his tone clearly indicated that he was not sorry at all; in fact, the white-blond haired git's eyes were dancing with mirth. "I think I've misheard, you want me to be- what?"

"Harry's boyfriend."

It was said with a finality, as if Malfoy had no right to decline the request. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Harry sent an exasperated glare towards Hermione who had her chin upwards as she gave Malfoy a challenging look, but the Slytherin male only raised his brows in amusement.

"Potter's boyfriend." said Malfoy eventually, lips curved in a teasing way as he regarded Harry and it took willpower for him not to squirm in his seat.

Merlin, it was embarrassing enough to ask this insufferable git for help, but having those grey eyes lighten up when they landed on him was way beyond mortifying.

"Yes, Malfoy." said Hermione, confident and clear. "I know we're not always on the same page, but we really need your help on this one."

"Hm," hummed Malfoy, slightly smirking as he made a show to gracefully walk towards one of the tables, and rest his hips on top of it. "May I know why dear brother wasn't fit for the role?"

With that, they simultaneously turned to the person who had seated himself next to Harry, face slightly annoyed as he bore his blue eyes towards his brother's grey one, clearly unimpressed by his brother's behaviour.

"Brother." he warned, but Malfoy was not having it.

"I mean," drawled Malfoy, waving his younger brother dismissively. "Despite our eyes, we're basically the same person. A perfect copy of each other, because we're _twins_ , or did you miss the point, Granger?"

Perhaps Malfoy was the one who missed the point because despite everything, there was a reason why they picked Draco Malfoy instead of Leo Malfoy. And as much as he hated it, no matter how much he protested the idea; deep down, he perfectly knew why Malfoy fit the role better.

"Dragon," said Leo softly, voice controlled as he gathered himself carefully. "You're the only person who can perform this role with perfection."

" _Lion_." sighed Malfoy. "You knew I can't associate well with your friends. Let alone pretending to be Potter's boyfriend."

Ha. He talked as if they can't hear him.

"Excuse me," said Harry out loud, finally deciding to take part in the conversation. Malfoy turned to him with a face feigned with innocence.

"Oh, he can talk."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the dry comment before he rolled them. "Malfoy, if you must know, I'm not pleased to have you as my pretend boyfriend as well."

Malfoy merely raised a brow.

"Harry." warned Hermione and Leo.

Harry grunted, annoyed that his friends basically own his life. So he did what he always did; he sighed heavily and crossed his arms together. "But I really need you to be part of this plan,"

Hermione and Leo send him a look and he sighed again. "Because you're- you're the only person who can do this."

Hermione and Leo nodded in approval.

"Harry Potter needs my help." said Malfoy, a smirk appeared on his face as he started to walk teasingly towards him but stopped in front of his brother.

"You know the magic words, Lion." said Malfoy, cocking his hips to his side and resting a hand on his slim waist.

Harry had to look up at him, brows furrowed as he dragged his eyes in between the identical faces; Malfoy wore his hair short, while Leo had his hair long- chest length where he had loosely tied them behind his neck. They were identical, very much identical that it was hard for Harry to differentiate them the first time he met them back in their first year, save for their eyes. They were separated however, when Malfoy sorted into Slytherin whilst Leo was sorted into Gryffindor. That was how they became friends after all.

The twins literally dressed in the same way, as if they were a sole person until they reached fourth year when Malfoy suddenly cut his hair short; cropped at back, longer at the front, and decided to go for a more bad boy appearance which served their personality much better since despite being twins, their personality were the polar opposite.

Leo was a reserved person; collective, calm, compassionate, kind hearted, and a great friend that sometimes Harry questioned the universe how a wonderful person like Leo had Malfoy for a twin brother, because Malfoy- _Malfoy_ , was a definite description of a menace. He was loud, obnoxious, and the perfect example of a person whose job was to make Harry's life difficult. He has been, for the past seventh year of knowing each other.

"Magic words?" asked Leo, tilting his head as he looked up to his brother with a perplexity.

Malfoy quirk his lips, just slightly. "Magic words."

Leo frowned, before he chuckled as if something clicked inside his head, and gave his brother a smile that could melt a hard metal. "I need your help, brother. Can you do it for me, pretty please?"

Harry blinked, aware that the expression was only reserved when Leo was trying to get someone into doing what he wanted them to do, and he always succeeded so; Harry can confirm it, he was one of the victims after all. He quickly dragged his eyes to Malfoy, weirdly anticipating how he would handle his brother's scheming look.

But who he was kidding, if anything, he was looking at Malfoy because- _there_ it was, that look that was served specifically for his younger brother; gone was the smirk, or the teasing tug of his lips, or the mean stare that he kept for everyone as if they were beneath him, or the hard look on his face. It was all gone, and replaced with something that never failed to strum Harry's heartstrings because when Malfoy looked like this, he seemed ethereal.

His face was decorated with a soft smile, fond and full of love as he looked down at his brother. His eyes silken with adoration, as if Leo hung the moon, as if Leo created the heavens and deserved to be praised and worshipped. He looked at Leo as if he was his world.

He watched in awe as Malfoy moved closer to his brother and leaned down to press a soft kiss on the crown of his head, pulling away to give Leo a charming grin. "You know I'll do anything for you."

Malfoy straightened up then, and Harry couldn't help but felt a major disappointment when Malfoy turned to him with a small sneer; soft smiles and silken eyes were gone the moment his eyes landed on Harry.

"Consider me as a part of the team, then." said Malfoy, crossing his arms as he looked down to Harry. "I'd rather me to be your boyfriend, than Leo. Merlin knows what you'll do to him if I let it happen."

Harry stared at him incredulously. "What do you even mean?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, moving to stand in front of him and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. "That."

Harry gaped, skin tingling from where the soft lips has touched and he stupidly watched as Malfoy smirked at him, grey eyes twinkling teasingly before he straightened up for the second time and turned around to walk straight to the door as he called, "Contact me anytime you want, till then, don't bother me."

Closing the door behind him, Malfoy has gone with a little bit of Harry's heart with him and he still can't tear his eyes from the door. He prays for Merlin to save him when they become boyfriends soon because he knew that he couldn't survive when the time's come.

\--

Looking at Harry's deep red face, Leo couldn't help but feel the weird tug on his chest. He was already suspicious of Harry's behaviour every time Draco was around, though he thought that he was fooling anyone by acting with hostility in front of Draco but Leo's was not fooled, and he tried to ignore his feelings, thinking it was nothing but Harry couldn't be harbouring a crush on his brother, could he?

They were basically the same person, identical from the bottom to the top; a sole person. So it wouldn't make sense for Harry to harbour a crush on Draco when he was right there in front of Harry, always been. Why can't he look at him the same way he looked at Draco?

He bit his lips, thinking that perhaps including Draco in their plan was not a good idea after all. But, even if Harry's feelings were reciprocated somehow, Leo doesn't have to be worried because Draco will always do anything for him, he always has. That includes Harry, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr; MissyMallow


End file.
